


Peter's Dream

by alyssakittie04



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssakittie04/pseuds/alyssakittie04
Summary: Peter Parker x Reader - Warnings: Smut, Language
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 35





	1. Part 1

It was a cold night. Peter Parker was laying in his bed, shoving covers over himself and trying desperately to fall asleep. Every time he would almost fall asleep, you’d pop into his head. Your sweet laugh, beautiful eyes. Oh, how he wished you were his. But you weren’t. You were Jack’s, your boyfriend of 2 years. God damn, if he hadn’t introduced the two of you years ago, you might be his right now, lying next to you, snuggling into your chest. The feeling of your warm breath…

He fell into a deep sleep. Darkness, then you appeared, a white but dim light outlining your perfect body, shaping your hair, your face. You walk towards him and stand so close. He can feel the heat of your body. Your lips ghosted his. Without a hint of hesitation, you grabbed his face gently and pressed your lips to his. Oh, how he dreamt of this moment. He pressed his body against yours and wrapped his arms around your waist. You rested your elbows on his broad shoulders and deepened the kiss. You started backing the two of you up until you hit a wall that appeared out of nowhere. He ran his hands up and down your body, reaching around again to squeeze your ass firmly, making you let out a gasp. He used that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in, causing you to let out gasps and moans, which encouraged him to continue. 

He tugged on the hem of your shirt, encouraging you to take it off. You pull away and tug it over your head, off of your hair and toss it to the side, where it disappears. Peter does the same and goes back to kissing you passionately. He dips his hands into the back of your pants to get a better grip on your ass. You pull away again, stripping your pants off, leaving you in your underwear. You look down at yourself and back up to Peter, not able to look him in the eye as your face turns crimson red. He uses his pointer finger to lift your chin up, forcing you to look deeply into his eyes. He reached his other arm to your waist and pulled you into him. He kissed you faintly, pulling back to look at you again. You ran your hand down his abs and dipped your thumb into the hem, just letting it sit there. Because of how close your bodies were, you could feel his pants getting tighter around a specific area. You knelt down, whilst still looking deeply into his eyes, and pulled his belt off with one swift motion. You unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. He sucked in a deep breath while watching you dip your hand into his boxers and…

He woke up to the bed feeling wet. Shit, shit shit shit… Another wet dream about you. When is this going to end? He surely couldn’t deny his feelings for you now. He sat up quickly, pushing the bed sheet aside quickly. He looked at the damage. Damn, you got him good. He let out a deep sigh and hid his head in his hands. He sat there for a moment, then heard and saw the light flick on. He picked his head up quickly and his eyes shot to the open doorway. You just stood there, looking at his, looking at the mess he made. You wondered what made him so excited. 

“(Y/N)? What’re you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m new at this whole writing smut thing, so if you like this and want a part two, like/comment or whatever. I’d love to hear your feedback! 💜-alyssakittie04-💜


	2. Part 2

You stood there, looking at him as he put his legs over the side of his bed and buried his face in his hands, placing his elbows on his thighs. You saw him look up at you with mortification on his face and confusion in his eyes. 

“(Y/N)? What’re you doing here?”

Instead of speaking, you slowly walked over to him. You placed yourself in between his spread legs as he sat up, looking at you longingly. You placed your hands on each side of his face, lifting his head slightly. There was a moment of silence, but instead of it being that normal awkward silence, it felt strangely full. Just you two, looking into the other’s soul. You were positive you could see all the pain and suffering and regret behind his eyes, but also all of the happiness and bliss. The tiredness, the ecstasy. The emptiness you saw hurt you more than you thought it could. The thought of sweet, funny Peter laying at night in the darkness and sobbing over some stupid girl caused your heart to crack in pieces. A single tear rolled down your soft cheek.

“(Y/N)... What happened? Who hurt you? Who do I have to bury alive in my backyard?”

As you started to think of what Jack did, your eyes filled with tears, face scrunching up as they fell. You leaned your head on Peter’s broad shoulder as you cried, him holding and rubbing up and down your back.

“It’s… it’s Jack,” you were able to choke out between sobs. “He… he came to- to my apartment. And- and he…” You couldn’t bear to finish that sentence.

Peter knew what had happened, just by how upset you got and how you couldn’t finish your sentence. You knew even though you and Jack had been a thing for a few years now, you weren’t ready to give yourself up. You had told him this months ago because you trusted him with that information and felt bad about what happened when you told Jack you weren’t ready. You had felt so guilty about not doing anything with him, you just had to get everything out of your system. 

“Did he beat you?” 

“No, nothing like that… but I told him to stop and- and he just- didn’t.” You sobbed more, wetting his shoulder. 

Peter jumped up and threw some pants on that were lying on the floor, picking up a hoodie that was laying next to the pants. He stormed out of his room, grabbed his shoes and keys from the key holder next to the front door, and slammed the front door behind him as he stormed out. You ran out, opening the front door and yelling after him.

“Peter! Peter, what the hell are you doing!” 

“Doing what needs to be done,” he said through clenched teeth, not stopping until he got to the elevator. He slammed the down button about 4 times.

You ran out and closed the front door behind you, running down the empty hall towards Peter. He stepped into the elevator and the doors closed just as you got to him. You caught a glimpse of pure rage in his eyes as the doors slid closed. Shit. 

You went back to his apartment which was thankfully still unlocked, and sat on his couch, pulling your knees up to your chest and burying your face. You let the tears flow as you hear a car rumble to a start and drive off into the cold and quiet night. What is he getting himself into now?

Peter drove fast, feeling the cold night air hit his face and rush past his ears. He was determined to make Jack pay for what he did to you. He was going to… to… damn, what was he going to do?! All he knows is he’s going to do something. Anything for you. He parked and bolted into Jack’s apartment building and headed up to his floor. He slammed on his door. 

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly as he opened the door slowly. “What man?” he asked groggily. 

Before Peter knew what was happening, he felt his fist knock into the side of Jack’s face. All Jack saw was red and he fell to the floor.

“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??” Jack yelled angrily and he held the side where Peter hit. Blood trickled out of his ear at a fast pace. 

Peter landed another hit straight on Jack’s nose. This caused Jack’s head to pulse upwards and fall to the floor with a loud thud. Blood tricked out of each nostril and down to his mouth. 

“That’s for hurting the most amazing, sweet, kind, and innocent woman in the world. How DARE you hurt the one person in my life that has stuck with me through everything, the only person I will ever love!” Peter didn’t realize he said the last part.

“You what?” Jack whispered from his defeated position on the floor.

Peter just turned on his heels and slammed the door behind him, walking at a normal pace back to his car and driving back to his place to comfort you. When he opened the door to the apartment, he saw you sleeping peacefully on his couch, tears staining your cheeks and eyes red and puffy. He walked over and sat down next to you, just watching you longingly as your chest rose and fell which each breath. He let his head sink onto the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out with a huff. He felt you shift over to lay your head in his lap and continue with your peaceful slumber. He looked down at your closed eyes, your resting face and felt all kinds of butterflies and fireworks in his stomach, in his heart. He thought about what he had said to Jack, realizing that he had told Jack what he didn’t even realize until that moment. He loved you. He loves you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I had an urge to continue this fun little story and I really like how it’s turning out so far. Hope you enjoy this part 2! More coming soon! 💜-alyssakittie04-💜


	3. Part 3

You woke up to Peter sleeping peacefully with his head rested on the back of his couch with your head on his lap. You sat up, which caused Peter to wake up because of the shift in weight. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” you whispered.

“It’s fine,” he said groggily, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at you and sighed.

“So… what happened last night?” you asked.

“I gave Jack what he deserved,” he replied matter-of-factly and brushed it to the side. “Are you okay?”

“To be honest,” you started, tears already starting to swell up again, “no.”

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry you had to go through that. Someone as amazing, sweet, caring and kind as you don’t deserve any of this. You deserve so much better.”

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely.”

Peter reached up to wipe away a tear that had escaped and rolled down your cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and kept his hand resting on your cheek. You reached up and held your hand to his, burying your face into his palm. You noticed Peter was blushing.

“I just… I really don’t want to have to go through this alone. I’ve heard horror stories about this kind of thing, and…” you trailed off, not being able to look at Peter in the eye. 

“And you never have to be alone,” he said, a lightness to his voice.

You looked up at him, a look of sincerity and lovingness on his face. You two just sat there for a while, a filled silence making another appearance. The calming moment was broken by your phone ringing. You lifted your hand from Peter’s and he pulled his back to rest on his lap. You reached for your phone in your purse on the floor. You lifted the screen to see a call from Jack. You looked to Peter, a look of horror on your face and felt a cold chill run down your body. Peter took the phone from you and stood from the couch, walking to his front door. He stepped out and clicked the answer button as he lightly closed the door behind him. 

“What do you want asshole?” Peter said as he lifted the phone to his ear. 

“Give the phone back to (Y/N), Peter,” Jack said in an irritated tone.

“Fuck no. You did something unforgivable, and I’m going to make sure she’s safe from your trouble forever.”

“I said, give her the phone Peter. This is between me and her, it’s none of your fucking business.”

Peter hung up the phone and walked back into the apartment. He walked over to you and handed your phone back to you, which you dropped right back into your purse. 

“I think we should take you down to the police station, report what happened, then go to the hospital for tests and stuff. I’m going to make sure he can’t do that to anyone ever again,” Peter said calmly.

You started to panic, your anxiety taking over. “What if they don’t believe me? What if I never get justice for what happened to me? What if-” Peter cut you off.

“Hey, hey. Look at me,” you looked up at his sparkling eyes. “Everything will be just fine. I promise.” He placed his hand on yours, calming you down a little. You took in a deep breath and let it out, nodding and closing your eyes. 

“Okay.”

“C’mon. I promise I’ll take good care of you. These types of things will never, ever happen again.”

You looked at him again, anxiety in your eyes.

“You trust me, right?”

“Absolutely.”

\---------------time skip--------------------

The pair walked back into Peter’s apartment, exhausted, and flopped on the couch. 

“Well, I’m gonna go take a shower now that that’s out of the way,” you said.

“Okay,” Peter replied. He picked up the remote for the television and turned it on. He switched the channels until he found a tv interview with Lin-Manuel Miranda, which he watched intently. 

You walked to his bathroom and shut the door. You struggled for a good minute to figure out how to lock it, twisting it each way, testing the doorknob, until you finally did it and turned your attention back to turning on the shower. You sat there and let the cold water run over your hand, turning to warm as it ran through the cracks of your fingers and down to the bottom of the tub. You stood up and stripped your shirt off, throwing it to the side. You were having trouble taking your bra off for some reason, so you unlocked the bathroom door and walked through Peter’s room out to the living room. 

“I’m havin some trouble getting this off, can you help me real quick?” You asked, motioning to the back of your bra. 

“Sure,” he answeres, standing up to walk over to you.

You turn, lifting your long hair out of the way and holding on to it with one hand while holding your bra to your boobs with the other. Peter could feel his face getting red as he struggled to unhook each hook. Your face started to turn pink as well, but you were able to hide it. He finally got the last hook undone and stepped back. You rushed back to the bathroom, yelling a quick thank you over your shoulder and closing the door, re-locking it. You stripped down and pulled the lever up to make the water come out of the showerhead. Peter walked back to the couch, trying to refocus on the screen in front of him but not being able to. His mind wandered to the thought of how you looked while you showered, the water running over your hot body and dripping from your hair. He looked down as he felt his pants get tighter. The thought of his hands running down your sides made him go crazy. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the back of the couch again, trying to ignore the bulge in his pants and hoping it would go away before you got out of the shower. It started to shoot spikes of pain throughout his body. He finally couldn't take it anymore and reached for the buttons on his jeans. He quickly unbuttoned the tight pants and shoved his hand into his boxers, grabbing onto his dick. He held onto it for a minute, feeling the heat and the way it pulsed on his hand. He reached his hand up to spit on it but quickly brought it back to his length, stroking it gently. He grunted and went on imagining you and the things that you would do in the shower. He quickened his pumps and grunted louder. After a few minutes, he could feel himself getting close, but he heard the shower turn off. He quickened the pumps even faster, trying to finish before you came out. He was successful, catching his cum in his t-shirt and quickly rebuttoned everything and wiped his hand on his pant leg. He went back to watching the interview, trying to calm him breathing. Little did he know you had been listening to him jack off, which made you horny. You sat down in the tub of the shower and started masturbating, thinking about him eating you out, his hot and wet tongue flick on your folds. You rubbed your clit harder as you continued thinking about all the things you wished he’d do to you. You finished briskly and got out of the shower, drying yourself off and trying to steady your breathing. You opened the bathroom door and walked across the room to Peter’s dresser, pulling out a big t-shirt and basketball shorts. You put on your underwear, shorts, and t-shirt, not worrying about the bra. It was getting uncomfortable anyway. You walked out to the couch, sitting right next to Peter. He was still focused on the interview he was watching, so you rested your head on his shoulder. You felt his shoulders tense a little, then relax as he put his head on yours. You could hear his heart beating. Dang, it was beating fast. Your mind wandered as your eyes were focused on a plant in the corner of the room. Gosh, how you wished the things you’d imagined in the shower were real. But they weren’t, they were just fantasy. Peter doesn’t feel that way about you, and he never will, you thought.


	4. Part 4

Jack and you had been dating for 2 years. Yes, you loved him since your second date. However, when Peter Parker, your best friend since diapers introduced you two, it felt as if he was pressuring something to happen with you. You two started dating and were pretty happy. He was a gentleman, sweet, caring, all that cheesy stuff. It was going well, until 8 months in you realized something was wrong. Every time you talked to Jack, looked at him, thought about him, etc; you realized you didn’t feel the way you did when you hung out with Peter. Your heart fluttered with Peter. It stood still with Jack. You got butterflies in your stomach and got nervous around Peter, while you just felt happy around Jack. You didn’t know what was up, but it was something. 

Fast forward to a year and a half later. It was yours and Jack’s anniversary of your first date. You guys went out to dinner, then to a movie. During the movie, Jack wouldn’t stop putting his hands everywhere, placing his hand on your thigh and moving it upwards under your skirt, etc. You didn’t want to hurt his feelings or shoot him down harshly, but you still didn’t know what was going on in your head, so you didn’t feel comfortable with giving yourself away to him. You didn’t want to make this mistake. When the movie ended and y’all went home, Jack opened the door for you. You stepped in and he went in after you, closing it. He grabbed your wrist before you could get further into your apartment, yanking you into him. Your vision started to blur, your breathing getting fast. He pushed you against the door and started kissing down your neck. You tried to keep quiet about it. He pulled you off the door, stripped your shirt off and forcefully took you to your bed, pushing you down and closing the door. He went back to kissing down your body. Your vision got even more blurry, and you began to panic. You didn’t want this, not at all. You weren’t comfortable. You decided the only thing to do was voice your opinion, even if it hurt him. You thought he’d be understanding that you weren’t comfortable with it, but no. That’s not what happened at all. He started screaming at you, calling you all the names in the book. When you picked up your shirt, put it on and tried to leave, he slammed you against the closed bedroom door. You started crying as he kept screaming. He told you that you were being manipulative and selfish. He said that you were leading him on the entire night and now you’re making a power move. He made you feel terrible about your decision. He’s never screamed like this. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to understand…

You wiped your tears away and basically bolted to Peter’s house. Surely he would understand. He could save me from this nightmare. When you got there, he let you cry, comforting you. He was so understanding, everything Jack was supposed to be. You told Peter everything and he told you that you did nothing wrong. Peter shit on Jack, which surprisingly didn’t make you angry. You didn’t feel angry at Peter at all, because deep down you knew, he was right. He was right about him. Peter apologized profusely for introducing you two, saying how you wouldn’t be in so much pain if you two hadn’t started dating. He said he didn’t know how much of a dick he was. You told Peter that this was your fault for not going through with this in the first place. You said you should’ve just kept your mouth shut and this wouldn’t have happened. Peter made sure to assure you this was for the best, you’d regret it later if you didn’t speak up. He always made you feel like you did the right thing, he always knew how to make you smile. He always knew…

Jack apologized profusely and you two were happy again. By the time you two had been together for 2 years, you knew. You knew exactly what was different in your heart. You knew… you’re in love with Peter. That’s why you felt so differently around him, thought about him all the time, your heart and stomach fluttered whenever he was around. Yeah, you were fond of Jack, but Jack wasn’t Peter. Jack was Jack, and Peter was… Peter was, well, everything you could ever want. You didn’t know what the best option was. On one hand, you wanted to find a way to break up with Jack in the hopes of Peter loving you too, but you were scared. Scared of rejection, scared of what Jack would do to you when he found out you were in love with someone else, someone better… On the other hand, you were wondering if you could slowly get closer to Peter while still keeping up a facade with Jack. Surely you couldn’t hide it forever, but just until you could find another way out. Any other way would be better. But you couldn’t think of anything else.

That’s when the incident happened. Jack did something to you, something unforgivable. He did something that you would never be able to forget. He cornered you after a hard day at work. You still weren’t ready for anything with him, but he wasn’t having any of it. He slammed you on the bed, against the headboard, handcuffed you to the bedframe, and did…things…to you. You cried and scream. Stop, please, stop. But he didn’t. He violated you in every way, and you couldn’t escape it even though you desperately wanted to. After he was done, you were able to reach the keys to the handcuffs finally, after minutes of trying. He went to the bathroom, so you escaped. You ran faster than you thought you ever could. You basically flew to Peter’s. That’s when everything happened, and you fell even harder for your best friend. The man who’s been there since the beginning, through thick and thin. The one person you could always count on. He took care of you, knew exactly how to treat you. He knew you like Jack never could, and now never would. As much as you wished you could’ve gone back in time and stopped it all, you were thankful that there was at least one silver lining. You finally had your way out, and you took that and ran with it. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little shorter/less entertaining than the other parts, it just clears up the background a little more, explains a little better. Hit kinda close to home, too, yikes. Hope you liked it, have a good day! 💜-alyssakittie04-💜


	5. Part 5

Peter felt you rest your head on his shoulder. He tensed a little without realizing, but as soon as he noticed, he relaxed and rested his head on yours. Stay calm, he thought. It’s just you, his best friend. That’s it. Sure, he had feelings for you, but he knew they wouldn’t go anywhere. You didn’t feel that way about him, or at least he didn’t think so. He could feel his heart beating fast.

\--------time skip---------

Peter lied in his bed that night. As usual, he couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about all the things that have happened over the past few days. Everything went to hell so quickly, it surprised him. Things haven’t been this intense since the last time you and Jack fought. He wondered if this would be the end, if you were finally done with him for good. He sure hoped so. He was so tired, tired of seeing you hurt. Tired of seeing you cry. Especially tired of seeing you cry over that bastard that didn’t deserve you. He doesn’t deserve you. You deserve the best, which is basically anyone but that coward pressuring you into having sex with him. The more you thought about it, the angrier you got. He hurt you. He hurt you. He hurt you. How dare he.

You walked into the doorway, knocking on the doorframe lightly. He looked up, only being able to see your outline. 

“Hey,” you said.

“What’s up? Did something happen?”

“No. I just can’t sleep. Whenever I close my eyes, I see things. I hear things. I feel things…” You trailed off. 

“You wanna come lay in here? It’s way more comfortable than the couch, and it’s warm.”

“Sure,” you said with a small smile. “That would be nice.”

You walked over and lifted the covers, slipping under easily. You made yourself comfortable easily, laying your head on your hands which were resting on the pillow, facing Peter. He just looked at you. You met his eyes. You smiled slightly.

“What?” you asked.

“Huh? Oh, nothing,” he replied.

“You sure? You’re lookin’ at me like I have a face made of pie or somethin’,” you said with a small laugh.

“Oh,” he laughed. “No, no. As much as I’d love to meet someone who’s face is made of pie, that’s not you.”

“Than what’s up? C’mon Peter, we’ve known each other forever. I can tell when something’s wrong.”

“It’s just that… I can’t stop thinking about that bastard. He hurt you, (Y/N). I can’t get past that. I can’t imagine why someone would do that to such an amazing person who clearly doesn’t deserve it.”

You just looked at him. His face scrunched up angerly when he talked about Jack. Sure he was your best friend, and he’s upset that that happened to you. But he seemed almost too concerned. Not in a bad way or anything, but in a less friendly way and more in a… no, that can’t be it. He’s just worried about me, you thought. Peter told you to try to get some rest, you both are going to get breakfast in the morning and are getting up early. You turned over and closed your eyes. You eased yourself to sleep by imagining, what if…

\---------another time skip bc sleep----------

You woke to birds chirping outside the window and a soft light coming through and hitting your face, warming it. You scrunched your face and turned over, trying to avoid the light. You heard Peter chuckle.

“What?” you asked, slightly irritated.

“Nothin’, you’re just cute when you’re tired.”

You could have sworn your heart stopped for a good second. Did Peter Parker, your best friend, your crush of you don’t know how long, just call you cute? Omg, omg omg omg omg. Peter walked out of the room and left you to internally freak out over that comment. He’s never said anything like that to you before. Yeah, he’s called you amazing and beautiful and stuff like that before, but that’s more in a friendly manner. This just felt… different. Your head swirled.  
Peter walked into the kitchen, getting out the ingredients for pancakes. He started the stove, put the pan on the burner, and started cooking. He even added chocolate chips, your favorite. It then hit him what he said to you. Shit! He just basically gave away that he has feelings for you. He hoped you didn’t notice. Besides, he’s called you beautiful and stuff like that before in a friendly type of way. He hoped you’d brush it aside as one of those friendly times. He finished the pancakes and placed them on a plate with cherry blossoms on it, placing a fork and knife next to the pancake. He fixed it up just how you like and set it on the table with a glass of water. He walked back into his bedroom to tell you your food is ready. He opened the door to see you clipping your bra. He blushed profusely at the sight of you in your short athletic shorts and bra. 

“S-sorry. I just came to t-tell you that your food is ready.”

“Oh, thanks,” you said with a small smile. He walked out of the room and you flopped down face first on the bed, internally screaming at the look on his face. His face went red. You wondered if that was just because he caught you off guard or if it was because you were shirtless. No, that can’t be. Just leave it alone, you thought. You stood back up, tugging your shirt on and walking out to sit at the table. The two of you exchanged few words in the first few minutes. The air felt awkward. Eventually, Peter made a joke which pushed the awkward air aside and brought you two back to your normal, joking selves. Good ol Peter, always knowing how to make me smile.

Peter laughed with you at his stupid joke. He loved being able to make you laugh, make you smile. God, that smile. Your smile made his heart stop in his throat. The way your lips move upward slightly, how your cheeks and eyes scrunch up. No one had ever made Peter feel like this before. So this is what love feels like. He joked along with you like usual. Everything was going great. You two exchanged conversation and such. He eventually stopped talking and just looked at you with a satisfied smile. He looked at all your features, your beautiful eyes, the way your hair falls in them and you push it away. He admired your rounded cheeks, your jawline. He couldn’t think of anything more perfect than you. You were his everything. He wanted you to know that.

“Earth to Peter,” you said, waving your hand in front of his face. You giggled.

“Huh?” He said, shaking his head and looked you back in the eyes.

“You good?”

“Yeah, I just kinda spaced out.”

“Okay cool, I thought I lost ya for a second.”

“Nope, just thinking,” he paused for a moment. “You know you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, right?”

You just looked at him, smiling like an idiot. You looked down at your food to avoid his eyes. You felt as if you met them all your feelings would come spilling out like word vomit.

“What?” you chuckled.

“I’m not kidding, you’re like, the only person who’s stuck by me through thick and thin, you’ve put up with my shit for so long. I really, really appreciate you, and I wanted you to know that. I think you’re perfect.”

Your face turned a bright red. You looked him right in the eye and said with all seriousness, “I’m actual trash. You’re the perfect one. You always know how to make me smile, make me laugh. You support me through all of my terrible decisions, and I can’t put into words how happy you make me. You make me so happy, and whoever you were imagining on the couch yesterday is a pretty lucky girl if I do say so myself.” You gave a little wink and smiled like you just told him who Batman’s secret identity is. 

Peter stared at you in pure horror. You watched as all the color drained out of his face.

“So who is she?”

“W-what? Th-there’s no one, it, uhm…” You laughed as he struggled to put sentences together.

“Peter, spit it out!” You laughed again, your sides hurt.

“You!” 

You stopped laughing. You felt your heart rate speed up. The butterflies in your stomach are back. They’re flying all around, kind of like they’re on crack or something. You feel yourself melting into your chair.

“H-huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I am absolutely obsessed with writing this. Have a good day! 💜-alyssakittie04-💜


	6. Part 6

“It’s- it’s you, okay? I’m… I’m kinda in love with you or whatever…” He trailed off.

“You-? You, the amazing, wonderful, sweet Peter Parker, is in love with the bag of trash sitting in front of him?”

“You’re not a bag of trash, (Y/N)! You’re the sweetest, most genuine and kind person I’ve ever met. Not to mention you’re beautiful. Heck, I’m pretty sure you’re a fucking goddess. No one can beat you.”

Your entire body felt hot.

“Hey Peter?”

“Yeah?” 

“Look at me,” you said. He lifted his eyes up to meet yours. You placed your hand on his lightly.

“I’m in love with you too.”

“Y-you are? But what about-”

You cut him off. “Don’t finish that sentence. I realized while we were dating something was different. How happy he made me didn’t even come close to how you make me feel. I was trying to find a way to break up with him in the hopes that you feel the same way I do, but I couldn’t figure out how until, well until now. As much as I wish I could undo it all, I’m glad I finally have a way out.”

“Wait- really?”

“Really.”

After a while of chatting about how you each figured out your feelings, how long you’ve known, etc; Peter went to take a shower. You picked up the dishes and walked over to the sink, washing them and feeling the water run over your hands. As he shut the bathroom door, you realized how much you were sweating. Jeeze, how can one person sweat this much, you thought. You thought back to how happy Peter made you. And God, was he hot. You thought about his broad shoulders, chiseled abs, sweet face. Every time you thought about him your legs got weak and your brain scattered. 

The best part about him was definitely his personality. He was also so sweet, gentleman like. He was everything you were looking for. Sure Jack was good, but he had a hidden dark side, and to be honest it scared the shit out of you. You didn’t want to deal with that ever again. With Peter, you knew him through and through since y’all had known each other for so long. He had a dark side, everyone does, but it didn’t leave you scared for your life. He wouldn’t hurt you, not like Jack did. He wouldn’t dare.

\---------time skip---------

Peter made his way out of the shower, put on some dry clothes and walked out to look for you. You were leaning in the corner of the L couch, watching Spider-man Homecoming. Peter came over to you and sat close. You moved your legs to rest on top of his, still focusing on the movie. He rested his hands on your legs, looked over at you for a second, smiled, and went back to watching the movie. His little gesture made you blush and brought the crack butterflies back to your stomach. 

“Hey (Y/N)?”

“Yeah?” You looked over at him.

“Do you wanna go get dinner or something?”

“Like, on a date?”

“Yeah. If not that’s cool too but I was just thinking-”

“No no, yeah that would be great. When do you wanna go?”

“We could leave around 6,” he said.

“Yeah. Sounds great. I’ve got work at 2 but I can leave early.”

“Okay,” he said, and you two turned your attention back to the screen.

\-------time skip to around 5:45---------

Peter pulled up to the front of your work’s building. He rolled down the window as you trotted out the front doors. 

“Hey,” he said.

“Hiiii! Are you ready?” you asked excitedly.

“Totally!” He said as he opened his door and stepped out. He walked around the front of his car, making sure not to walk too close to the cars rushing by. He opened the passenger door for you and you got in, buckling and putting your purse on the floor. He closed the door and walked back around to get in himself. He buckled, restarted the car and drove towards the restaurant.

“I’ll have to change once we get there though, I’m not exactly date ready,” you said, gesturing down to your work button-down blouse and back pencil skirt.

“That’s fine, but just for the record, you look great, even in that old lady blouse,” he chuckled.

“Peter!” You blushed and smiled wide, lightly smacking his arm with the back of your hand. 

During the drive to the restaurant, you each asked about your days. Peter comforted you as you told him about the bitch at work that made you spill your lunch on yourself, and you comforted him when he told you about his ex-best friend douche that was talking about you in an inappropriate way. 

“I was this close to punching him,” he said, glancing over at you and pinching his thumb and pointer finger until they were almost touching.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t, you could’ve lost your job!”

“Eh, would’ve been worth it,” he said with a shrug.

You glared at him, still smiling. He just kept on smiling. He thinks he’s really slick, doesn’t he, you thought. You shook your head and looked forward at the road again. Just as the conversation ended, the car pulled up to the restaurant. 

“I’ll drop you off at the door so you can go get changed, then I’ll park and get us a table.”

“Okay.”

He pulled up to the curb by the front door and you got out, grabbing your purse and heading in. He pulled away and you went through the double front doors. You walked around the greeting counter and headed straight toward the bathroom. You walked into the handicap stall and stripped off your shirt, which took a while because of all those damn buttons. You took off your skirt, stuffing them in your purse and pulled out tights. You slipped the tights on with much trouble. You at one point lost your balance and had to grab onto the toilet paper roll holder so you wouldn’t fall over. After that hassle, you pulled out your red dress. It had a low V going down your front, while the back was just straight across, holding up the spaghetti straps. You walked out of the stall after slipping on some white, pearly looking heels and went to the mirror. You took your hair out of that god-awful bun and let it flow down your shoulders. You fixed your part and re-applied mascara, then for a finishing touch put on some dark red/maroon colored lipstick. You took your purse and walked out of the bathroom, scanning all of the tables for Peter. You saw him look up from a table in the front left corner of the restaurant. You walked towards him and smiled big as the look on his face turned from pure happiness to awe. 

Peter watched as you walked toward him. Holy shit. You looked absolutely stunning. He was sure at this point that you're an angel. It was as if you were walking in slow motion. You stopped in front of his as he stared.

“You like it?” You asked as you looked down at your outfit and back up to him.

“You look…”

“Too much?”

“Breathtaking.”

You looked at the floor and blushed, then sat down in the chair across from him. You opened a menu and scanned it, looking at what all they had. Peter went back to looking at his menu but caught glances at you every few minutes. Seeing the slight movement of his head made you smile. He was trying to be sneaky but it wasn’t working. You let out a small laugh under your breath and acted as nothing had happened. Soon the waitress came by and took your orders and your menus. She looked at Peter and winked as she turned and walked off. Peter just had an utterly confused look on his face. It made you laugh. He looked over at you.

“What’s so funny?” He asked as he laughed a little.

“Your face,” you choked out between laughs.

Peter did the thing he always does, pretending to be offended and arching his back so he leans back a little and places his hand on his chest. He gave a gasp.

“And what exactly is so funny about my face?” he asked, smiling like an idiot.

“No- no it’s just the look on your face,” you managed to choke out again. Your stomach hurt from laughing so hard. 

Peter laughed along and soon you two were wiping away tears. It wasn’t even that funny, it was just your reactions, and every time you would try to calm down, he would try to calm himself. Then you both would look at each other and burst out more laughter. 

Your food came and you ate. 

“MHM!” you said as you took a huge bite out of your fAncY burger.

“Dang (Y/N), I haven’t even done anything yet!” Peter said, looking at you mischievously and wiggling his eyebrows up and down. You glared at him but couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re SUCH a dork, Peter!”

“I know,” he said, smiling at you and going back to his food. 

You two finished your food and went back to Peter’s car. You had to be quick or you were going to miss your movie. 

\---------time skip to during the movie---------

You two watched the comedy, but you couldn’t stop thinking about how close your hands were. His hand was resting on the hand rest next to yours. It was so close to yours, yet so far. You could basically feel the warmth of it. You decided to be confident for once and go for it. You moved your hand to push his towards you and slid your fingers in between his. He tightened his grip and looked over at you. You couldn’t see his face but you could tell he was smiling that adorable smile he always has. You too sat like that for the rest of the movie. The movie ended and you were driven back home.

Before you got out, you had to warn Peter of something.

“Hey Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“So um… I just wanted to let you know, I’m going to get my shit from Jack tomorrow. I’m really scared,” you said. 

“I can go get it for you if you want. I can’t bear the thought of anything bad happening to you again.”

“It’s alright, I have to figure out how to do this on my own. I just need you to be there, like, for support.”

“Yeah, I’ll definitely be there to have your back. I wanna be able to protect you.”

“I really, really appreciate it. I don’t think you know how much I do.” 

Before either of you could say anything, Peter leaned over the console and kissed you. You could feel the butterflies going crazy again. He placed his hand on the side of your face, and you moved your right hand to his shoulder, pulling him slightly closer. The kiss ended too quickly, leaving you wanting more, but it was getting late and you had to be getting to bed.

“Thanks for everything, Peter. You’ve been amazing, don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“No problem, (Y/N), sleep well. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” you said. With that, you got out of his car. You started towards the building, but turned on your heels and went back to his open window. You gave him another quick kiss and went up to your apartment. You flopped on your bed, with both happiness and worry swirling in your brain. You quickly fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about Peter. What you dreamt, you wouldn’t ever tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, that was an eventful chapter. Hope ya liked it! 💜-alyssakittie04-💜


	7. Part 7

With a couple of knocks, Jack’s door opened. He had bandages over his nose and over his face. Damn, Peter messed him up good. Jack looked at you, then to Peter not far behind. 

“What’s Mr. Relationship Ruiner doing here?” 

“I’m here for support, asshole. And I’m not the one who ruined the relationship. You-”

You cut him off, placing the back of your hand on Peter’s chest. 

“Peter,” you harshly whisper-shout.

“Sorry,” he whispers back.

You turn to Jack. “I’m just here for my shit. I’m guessing you have it packed.”

Jack steps to the side, opening the door wider. You and Peter can walk in. Jack closes the door behind you. Your heart drops into your stomach. The sound of that door, the creak when it’s almost shut. It just brings back a flood of terrible memories and moments. You can almost feel his hands slamming you up against the door and the tears staining your cheeks. Peter places a hand on your lower back, sending tingles down your spine. You look up at him as he gives you the “everything’s going to be fine” look. You nod and turn to see Jack reach for your arm. Peter steps forward, and he cowards back. 

“Come on, I have your box in my room. You,” he points at Peter, “stay here.”

“Oh hell n-”

You turn towards him, giving a look of both fear and calmness. “It’s fine, I’ll be back in just a second.”

He nods, and you follow Jack around the corner and into the room to grab your box. He quietly shuts the door behind you so Peter can’t hear it, which startles you. You start to panic. Anxiety takes over you as he walks in front of you and makes you back up against the door again. Flashbacks begin to flash in front of your eyes. Your vision gets blurry and you sweat, like, a lot.

“Why’d you bring him here? Now he’s gonna hear-”

You cut him off with the little courage you had left. 

“Hear what? Nothing’s going to happen to me unless you want him to mess you up real bad again.”

He gives you a death glare.

“I know you didn’t just say that to me. It’s like you haven’t even learned your lesson! Maybe I’ll have to teach you again…”

Fuck, I gotta get out of here. Jack puts his hands on the door next to each side of your face. I could call for Peter, but wouldn’t that just make it worse? You stood straight back up and used all your muscles to push Jack backwards. He flew back into his night table across the room, knocking over a couple of picture frames and a bottle of lotion. Shit! Why did I do that?! He gave a growl and stood back up, briskly walking toward you and shoved you back just as the door opened. Peter caught your fall and helped you back up. He set you to the side and punched Jack as hard as he could. He flew back again, but this time staying down. He didn’t try to fight back as Peter grabbed your box and basically flew out of there, you not too far behind. Peter was already out the front door and you were halfway out when someone grabbed your arm and pulled you with full force back into the apartment. Jack slammed the door, locked it, and pushed you to the floor. 

“You didn’t think you could get away that easily, did you? Now you’re really getting taught a lesson.”

Jack pinned you to the floor and proceeded to moves his hands all over you as you struggled to get away. Where was that strength and adrenaline from earlier when you really needed it? Your mind went into Stockholm Syndrome mode. Your brain lost control of what you were doing and gave up on you. Tears streamed down your face as you just let it happen. Why can’t I move? Why can’t I stop this? Damnit, come on! Peter was pounding on the door. It sounded like he was gonna knock the door down. You wished it would come flying off the hinges and he would swift you off your feet. Just as you thought that, you saw Peter kick the door and send it flying across the room, hitting Jack in the back. Peter bolted across the room and peeled Jack off, lifting you off the floor and throwing you over his shoulder. He walked out and flew to the car, placing you gently in and shutting the door carefully. He got in the driver’s side, locked the doors and drove off to his house. Your box was in the back seat. You bawled as he drove home. He comforted you as best he could. As soon as you got home, he carried you bridal style into the living room and sat down. You curled up into him, and he let you cry. His heart broke in pieces seeing you hurt once again. This time you didn’t go back to him however. He was proud of you trying to fight back. He rubbed your back gently as you curled up. He knew it calms you. You cried into the long hours of the night, and soon you and Peter both fell asleep. Today was absolute trash, but Peter knew this was rock bottom. The only other way to go was up, and he was going to make sure you never felt this feeling again. He promised himself that he would be the best man you could ever ask for. He would try to do everything right. He knew he didn’t want you to feel like this ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little shorter than the others, it’s kinda late and I’m kinda tired. Hope you still liked it, and I have big ideas for the future chapters. See ya next time! 💜-alyssakittie04-💜


	8. Part 8

\-----A few months after everything went down, you and Peter are dating-----

You stood up from your desk and walked into the break room, grabbing a cup of water and sipping it. You leaned back on the counter next to the refrigerator. Your back hurt after hunching over a computer all day. Your co-worker and friend Ace walks up to you.

“Hey (Y/N)! What’s up?”

“Nothing. What about you? How’s your girlfriend?”

“Oh, we broke up.”

“Aw, that’s too bad, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. She found out I have feelings for someone else, so she dumped me.”

“Oh, that’s tough. Well, I hope it works out with whoever you have your eyes on.”

“Well, that depends on if she wants to go to dinner tonight at 6.” He grabs your arm. 

You look up at him, confused.

“Me?”

“Uh, yeah.” He steps uncomfortably close to you, making you press your back into the counter. He leans in and kisses you, and you push him back lightly. 

“Woah, woah. Sorry Ace, but you know I’m dating Peter.”

“Let’s not talk about him,” he says, leaning in again. You set your cup behind you on the counter and used both hands to push him off of you. You stormed out of the breakroom and hid in your office until you got to go home. 

Ace tried to follow you out to your car but you were able to drive off before he was able to get to it. You decided to call your boss about it later, but for now, you needed Peter. You’ve been longing for him all day, and now you finally get to have him. You park your car in his apartment parking complex and walk up to the apartment, opening it with a key he gave you. He wasn’t in the living room, so you set your purse down next to the door and walk into his room. He was sitting under the covers on his computer, typing something out. You take off your shoes and jacket and climb in next to him, wrapping your arms around his torso and laying your head on his shoulder.

“Hey,” he almost whispered.

“Hi.”

“How was today?”

“It was pretty trash. I’ve been wanting you all day,” you said, looking up at him with longing eyes. 

“Same,” he said, leaning his head down and kissing you deeply. He sucked on your bottom lip, making you let out sounds. He pulled away enough to move his computer from his lap to his bedside table, then turned to you and wrapped his arms so they were resting on your shoulders. He kissed you again, and you could feel his longingness through the kiss. You shifted to sit on his lap, straddling him. You two made out, and his hands ran up and down your sides, occasionally resting on your thighs before moving back upwards. You began to grind on him. He let out low, sexy moans that just made the wet spot in your pants even wetter. You snuck your tongue in his mouth and explored it, not missing an inch. Peter rubbed your back and moved his hands down to your ass. You broke away from the kiss to let out a gasp, throwing your head back. He used the opportunity to kiss all over your neck. You could feel something boiling up inside you. Peter left kisses and small marks all over your neck and chest as you continued to grind. You could feel his heat getting hotter, his erection growing stiffer. You slid your hands down his chest, going back up every once in a while and tracing his abs with your finger. You got off his lap and seductively slid backwards, still using your finger to trace down farther. You eventually go to the waistband of his boxers and hooked your finger in it, gliding it from side to side. Peter was a blushing mess, and his face was as red as a tomato. 

“(Y/N), stop teasing me,” Peter whined.

You looked him dead in the eyes and smirked, then took your other hand and hooked another finger. This time the fingers slid opposite to each other, to the sides of his boxers and slowly began to pull them down. You leaned up to kiss his abs and go farther down, still slowly pulling the boxers down and looking him in the eyes. He looked at you with love and need in his eyes. You finished pulling down the boxers and revealed is hard cock. Man, was he excited. You slid the boxers off his legs and threw them somewhere on the floor. You attention was turned to Peter’s excitement. You placed your hand on it and felt his heat, slightly twitching under the pressure. Peter threw his head back and let out a throaty groan. 

“More,” he was able to breathe out.

You started to slowly more your hand up and down, making his moans louder. You picked up the pace to give him what he really wanted. You then stopped. He stopped moaning and his head shot up to look at you. You made sure you had his eyes before you repositioned yourself to where his cock was at your entrance. You slowly lowered yourself onto him, letting him fill you up.

“I want you to cum inside me,” you said. “I love the feeling of you filling me up, my tight walls on your hard cock.”

You knew Peter liked dirty talk. You made a steady pace, bouncing up and down on him and loud moans came from both of your lips. 

“Oh, Peter…” You let out.

“Yeah, keep saying my name baby.”

He placed his hands on your hips and slammed you down harder onto him. You let out a very loud moan followed by his name again. He planted his heels in the mattress and began slamming you down and pushing up into you at the same time. This made you almost go over the edge. It felt so good, so good…

“Peter- I’m gonna-” You choked out.

“Cum for me baby, cum all over my hard cock. I wanna feel you,” he said.

As he said that, your walls tightened around his cock, making him let out mewls and throw his head back again. You came on him, riding through your high. Not shortly after, he came too, filling you up. You two fell onto the bed, exhausted and very satisfied. You panted as you wrapped your arms around his torso and lay your head on his chest. You could feel his heart beating fast as he wrapped his arms around you and leaned down to rest his lips on your head.

“Ya know, I’m really fucking lucky.”

“Lucky?” you asked.

“To have you, to have gotten a chance to be with you.”

“Yeah, me too.”

The two of you drifted off to sleep quickly and dreamt very good dreams.


	9. The End

The cool wind blew through the open window of Peter’s new truck and ran through your hair and across your face. You took a deep breath in and the nice air filled your lungs. Being here with him, driving along country roads was just so relaxing. You wished it could be this way forever. You looked out the window and up to the night sky. It was dark, yet was still so bright because of the bright stars spotting the sky. 

Peter looked over at you, so relaxed and comfortable. He was trying to stay calm. The butterflies in his stomach had been going crazy all day and were especially active now. He looked back on the road and discreetly moved the hand closest to his door from the steering wheel to his pocket. His fingers fiddled with the small, black velvet box hidden away in his pocket. He didn’t have an exact idea of what he wanted to say, he just knew he wanted you to be his, forever. He returned his hand to the steering wheel and turned the last corner before driving into an empty lot of grass surrounded by nothing by a lining of trees and an open field of grass. Peter got out and went around the front of the truck to open your door for you. You took his hand and stepped out. You two walked back to the back of the truck after grabbing the many blankets and pillows from the floorboard by where you put your feet. Peter grabbed an armful of blankets while you grabbed pillows and climbed in the bed of the truck, setting up an actual sleeping space. The two of you lied down and got comfortable, barely saying anything and just watching the stars. You wrapped your arms around Peter’s torso and lied your head on his chest. You could hear his heart speed up. You wondered what made him so nervous. 

Peter could feel his heart rate increase as you lay your head on his chest. He prayed you didn’t hear it, otherwise, it would be a dead giveaway that he was nervous. You moved your hands down and more towards his waist. He shifted so that you wouldn’t touch the box in his pocket. He didn’t want you to find out like that. He took a deep breath as you two looked up at the bright stars. 

“Hey (Y/N)?”

“Yeah?” you said/asked, looking at Peter’s face, studying it to see if you could find out why he was so nervous. 

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course.”

“And you know I want to keep you safe and have you by my side forever.”

“Yeah? Peter, what’s going on?”

Peter sat up, you sitting up to meet his eyes. You looked worried and hoped he wasn’t breaking up with you or something. He saw the look of anxiousness on your face and reached for his pocket, pulling out the box. You saw him lift the black velvet box from his pocket and gasped, bringing your hands to your mouth. Peter looked down at the box and fiddled with it as he spoke.

“So, I know this might be a little bit early, but I don’t care. I love you, and you’ve made me the happiest man alive in these past few months. You’ve always been there for me, and I’ve tried my best to protect you from anything. Yes, I have failed, but…” he trailed off, his eyes welling up with tears. You reached over and put your hand on his, which was still fiddling. 

“Peter, it’s okay, I’m okay now…” you said. Your eyes started filling up as well. 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t keep you away from all the evil in the world, but I swear I’m trying. I want you by my side for the rest of our lives, and I know I will never love anyone as I love you. You are the one for me, I just know it.”

As Peter said this, he opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a light blue stone, carved into the shape of a rose. 

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“Oh Peter,” you said, looking at the ring and back up at Peter. “Yes! Of course, I will!”

A wave of relief washed over Peter and he kissed you, taking your cheek in his hand. He pulled away and took the ring out of the box, placing it aside. He took your left hand in his and slid the beautiful ring on your ring finger. The two of you shared this moment, and the two of you knew you’d never forget it. This was the best thing that could have ever happened to you two, and you were so happy. The two of you finished out the night holding each other and stargazing, the most romantic thing you could’ve asked for. Your hearts were filled with love, and they would stay that way for the rest of your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, I hoped you enjoyed my series. It was a lot of fun to write. I hope you liked the ending, I certainly did. If you wanna see more stories like this, go check out some of the other stories I’ve posted. Thanks for reading! 💜-alyssakittie04-💜


End file.
